In a conventional solder ball structure, there is usually film stress in the ball-limiting-metallurgy (BLM) layer and underlying layers. Therefore, there is a need for a BLM structure (and a method for forming the same) in which the deformation produced by stress in the BLM layer and the underlying layers is lower than that of the prior art.